Legends:Via Hydiana
- Aparo - Xappyh - Kwymar Nembus - Kalamith Thesme - D'Astan - Belsmuth - Meerian - Ojoster - Trans-Vulta - Ploo - Grande Plooriode - Lostar -/- Shwuy - Bormea -/- Baroli - Majoor - Kira - Tyus - Dustig - Grumani - Brema - Seswenna - Steniplis - Atravis - Cegul - Subterrel - Kallea |estrelas = Nebulosa Crombach, Nebulosa Itani, Aglomerado Tyus |início = Bonadan |fim = Imynusoph |planetas =Bonadan - Cadomai Prime - Ruuria - Listehol - Tantive IV - Doniphon - Telos IV - Praadost II - Pho Ph'eah - Serenno - Toprawa - Simpla - Sorrus - Junção Feriae - Tierrel - Celanon - Hijado - Botajef - Harloen - Bandomeer - Taris - Skorrupon - Corsin - LeafarThe Essential Guide to Warfare - Chennis - Adin - Draria - Viga - Kidriff V - Nessem - Bogden - Paquallis III - Per Lupelo - Drearia - Champala - Nierport VII - Uviuy Exen - Wakeelmui - Brentaal IV - Skako - Aldraig IV - Demophon - Glithnos - Fedalle - Talravin - Ruul - Trellen - Mawan - Loretto - Baraboo - Bellassa - Jaciprus - Voktunma - Exodeen - Boudolayz - Herzob - Besnia - Koensayr - Aquilae - Denon - Sagar - Ronyards - Chardaan - Babbadod - Nordra - Perithal VI - Shibric - Baroli - Gacerian - Ragith III - Majoor - Ramordia - Arrgaw - Pax - ZeHeth - Malastare - Chryya - Darkknell - Cmaoli Di - Eriadu - Averam - Shumavar - Atravis - Rutan - Fwatna - Terminus - Imynusoph |junções = Rota Tingel - Rota Mercante Solenbaran - Túneis Shaltin - Desvio Trianii - Corredor Guardião de Autoridade - Esporão Intra-Setor - Corredor Listehol - Curva da Junção-Tierrel/Trilha Thesme - Esporão Celanon - Corredor Salin - Corredor Braxant - Corredor Comercial Vaathkree - Intercâmbio Shwuy - Rota Comercial Perlemiana/Corredor Commenor - Rota Comercial Trellen - Corredor Quellor - Corredor Corelliano - Trilha do Construtor de Naves - Corredor Comercial Harrin - Corredor Enarc - Rota Comercial Triellus - Rota Comercial Rimma/Corredor Nothoiin/Corredor Lipsec - Espinha Comercial Corelliana |eras = }} A Via Hydiana era uma super-hiperrota que começava no Setor Corporativo em um lado da galáxia e continuava atravessando o núcleo até o outro lado, passando por Eriadu. Ela era a única rota que passava através de toda a galáxia. A Via Hydiana foi iniciada por volta de 3.700 ABY, pela famosa Freia Kallea nativa de Brentaal IV,Imperial Double-Cross e ajudou a expandir muito a galáxia além da região conhecida como a Fatia, fundamentalmente alterando a escala da civilização galáctica. A rota foi nomeada em honra ao batedor Duro, e mais tarde colega de Kallea, Banu Hydia. Astrografia Começando na Orla Exterior no mundo de Bonadan, a Via Hydiana passava por Bandomeer e Taris para Bogden na Orla Interior. Fazia uma intercessão com a Rota Comercial Perlemiana em Brentaal, um dos Mundos do Núcleo, se conectava com o Corredor Corelliano próximo a Caamas. A Via Hydiana então seguia para Alderaan e Rendili, para cruzar o Corredor Corelliano novamente, desta vez no mundo da Orla Interior de Denon. Ela continuava perto de Derra IV na Região da Expansão e Malastare na Orla Média, cruzando com a Rota Comercial Rimma em Eriadu, e finalizava na Orla Exterior, próxima a Polis Massa e Subterrel. História Em 3.705 ABY, Freia Kallea fez saltos no espaço com sua nave batedora chamada Hope, financiada com a ajuda de seu amante secreto Sival Brentioch. Ela aceitou a incumbência descrita como "Ir mais distante que Farana", criando um caminho através da Nebulosa Crombach, bem como a descoberta de uma rota segura entre os mundos de Serenno e Telos IV, sendo finalizada no ano seguinte 3.704 ABY. As ações delas forçaram os batedores Neimoidianos Thoax e Farge Osaax a contratarem o Duros Banu Hydia para eliminar ela, mas ele recusou e ao invés disto contribuiu com ela sobre os planos de expandir o caminho pela orla sul de Denon.Alem disto Hydia alertou sobre sobre o traiçoeiro Aglomerado Tyus e a perigosa Nebulosa Itani que haviam sido ignorados, porém, ela continuou a fazer uma nova travessia pela galáxia mapeado uma extensão da nova rota de Denon para Demos Quatro em 3.703 ABY até 3.702 ABY. Após chegar em Malastare, Kallea foi aprisionada pelos capangas de Thoax e Farge e foi subsequentemente libertada por Hydia. Ela retornou mais tarde a Malastare determinada a completar sua rota, porém, sua nave batedora foi danificada pelos Neimoidianos, forçando-a fazer um pouso acidentado no mundo próximo de Nuvar. Com Kallea fora do caminho, Os Neimoidianos mapearam a Expansão Seswenna por eles mesmos, iniciando em 3.701 ABY até 3.699 ABY, se aproximando da Rota Comercial Rimma ao Sul de Eriadu. Kallea permaneceu em Nuvar por seis anos do padrão local até sesr finalmente encontrada por Hydia em 3.694 ABY. Após retornar a civilização, ela voltou a atuar como batedora para finalizar seu trabalho, Pedindo para que Hydia se juntasse a ela na ultima etapa de sua jornada, pedido que ele prontamente aceitou. Kallea e Hydia seguiram pelas nuvens de poeira do Sistema Tosste e deparando com o eixo central de Terminus. Onde seria um ultimo salto que finalizaria a sua rota, O Esporão Hydiano, e montaram uma armadilha no rico planeta de Imynusoph para capturar os Neimoidianos. E após a batalha contra os capangas dos Neimoidianos, que foram presos pelos nativos Imyni; Hydia foi mortalmente ferido e morreu. Em sua honra, Freia Kallea nomeou a rota de Via Hydiana. As rotas hiperespaciais existentes foram reunidas por Kallea para formar a Via Hydiana, entre elas incluíam a Trilha Morelliana, os Esporões de Celanon, a Viela Sprizen, a Estrada Mandaloriana, o Corredor Corsin, a Rota Brentaal-Denon e o Traçado Dustig. O Traçado Dustig foi absorvido pela Via Hydiana em 3.693 ABY, incluindo Malastare a um centro comercial. Alguns historiadores argumentavam que a descoberta foi meramente uma extensão do que ja havia sido estabelecido anteriormente, mas muitos batedores continuavam admirando os feitos de Kallea. Em 3.661 ABY (7 ATC), cruzadores Mandalorianos tomaram o controle da Via Hydiana e montaram um bloqueio, Sufocando a República e colocando-a em uma crise econômica. Uma Mirialana chamada Hylo Visz viu nisso uma oportunidade para lucrar e reuniu diversos contrabandistas para uma investida contra os Mandalorianos. Ela comandou uma frota de naves que pararam a um parsec do bloqueio, e enquanto os Mandalorianos estavam distraídos, a frota dela saltou fora do hiperespaço para atacar. Inicialmente eles estavam em menor número mas a República recebeu o chamado da incursão e enviou reforços. E o empurrão extra da Repúblic foi o suficiente para quebrar o bloqueio Mandaloriano, efetivamente livrando a galáxia da fome e guerra civil. Visz foi considerada uma heroína da República, mas nao foi vista em lugar nenhum na cerimonia que lhe conferiram uma medalha.Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken Ao longo dos séculos, a Via Eriadu, originalmente uma hiperrota separada, eventualmente começou a ser considerada parte da Via Hydiana. Adicionando o fato de que a galáxia rotacionou, algumas sessões da Via Hydiana original foram alteradas. Vinte e dois mil anos após o mapeamento da Via Hydiana, os eventos que a criara foram documentados na ópera Brentaalana O Círculo Kallea. [[Legends:Estação Espacial Classe Cardan|Estações espaciais classe Cardan]] estavam presentes no cruzamento entre a Rota Comercial Perlemiana e a Via Hydiana. Bastidores A descoberta da Via Hydiana por Freia Kallea, originalmente ocorreu por volta de 3.000 ABY, como foi estabelecido em algumas fontes como no livro Imperial Double-Cross, porém mais tarde, foi retroativamente corrigido para acontecer antes dos eventos de Star Wars: The Old Republic.[http://blogs.starwars.com/danwallace/146 The Essential Atlas Endnotes] Aparições *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Vortex'' }} Fontes * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Notas e referências Categoria:Rotas dos Mundos do Núcleo Categoria:Rotas das Colônias Categoria:Rotas da Região de Expansão Categoria:Rotas da Orla Interior Categoria:Rotas da Orla Média Categoria:Rotas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Super-hiperrotas